


偶问讯

by annabaozi



Category: xiangsheng
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 21:23:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15591003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabaozi/pseuds/annabaozi





	偶问讯

小孩子刚开始读书，多半都是不情愿的。何况只是在家里先上些课程，连同龄的玩伴都没有，头几天小姑娘难免就有点不乐意，总还惦记着窗台瞌睡的狸花猫，院里要结果的石榴，还有新衣服没试上身，想来想去都是小孩子的一堆挂念。  
请来的说是先生倒也不算先生，只是出门做事的大学生，比周九良还年轻几岁，给孩子上的课程也只是认些字能读书便好，也并不住在家里。如此一来大家彼此也不太在乎什么繁文缛节，也只是按时上课再管两餐饭罢了。  
而周九良又要去外地进货，也只是跟先生打了个照面就出门了。  
其实一开头课程也不怎么繁重，每日上午两小时下午三小时的课，到了约莫晚饭时候就结束，但小孩子毕竟年纪还太小，就总是不怎么高兴地不想去。  
到了七八天后总算熟悉起来，小姑娘也认真读书写字，就只有一件，午睡起来难免还有些困倦留恋着不愿出门，开始时别人送去还行，某日就非要扯着孟鹤堂衣袖让他陪自己过去。  
“那我们一起去。”孟鹤堂拉起女儿小手，慢慢往前院去。  
迟了几分钟才到，教课的先生已经等着，孟鹤堂带着歉意笑了笑：“让您久等了，实在对不住。”  
对面人不知道出了什么神，似乎是呆滞了一两秒钟，才朝他俩点头：“没事，我也就早到了这么一会儿。”  
“那我先回去啦。”他对着女儿说，小姑娘冲他摆摆手，他也再次朝先生点点头，转身离开了前院。  
下午的时间很快便过去，这回是先生把孩子送回来的，在联通的院门口敲了几下，小孩子匆匆告别就跑进院子里去，留下教课先生站在门边，有些手足无措的样子。听见孩子的声音孟鹤堂从院子另一边的屋里出来，问扑进怀里的女儿：“今儿怎么下课下得早？”  
“先生说今天的课讲完了，就稍早一点下课啦。咦他还没走呢。”小姑娘站在他身旁，眼神已经飘到檐下趴着的狸花猫身上去了。  
孟鹤堂快步朝院门走去，年轻人看见他过来站直了身体又整整衬衣领口，跟他打招呼。  
“有劳您还把她送过来。”  
“我今天还有些事情要早回去，既然早下课就送过来也没什么。”先生捋捋自己衬衣的袖子，又开口说道：“平日里都是您查看她功课么？”  
“这些日子都是。”孟鹤堂微微点头，还以为要说些孩子读书识字上的事情，结果对方却只是借着这个话题说起了跟孟鹤堂有关的事情，问到他读些什么书平常做什么，还谈起小姑娘偶然说起的画画的事儿，把谈话越发扯到不太相干的地方去，但也没什么要紧事。  
不过幸而也只谈了几分钟，在孟鹤堂没了耐心之前年轻人就告了辞，急急忙忙离去，只留他一个人站在院门口想了一会儿，也不甚明白到底是什么意思，想着无关紧要，也就把这件事儿忘到了脑后去，到晚上给孩子念书的时候才想起来问。  
小姑娘想了一会儿：“先生他也没说过什么，就是提到爹爹你的时候叹了口气。”  
“嗯？”看着点头确认的女儿他还是不太明了这里面的含意，他皱皱眉头，还是继续读书。  
过了两三天的光景，晚上再给女儿读书的时候孟鹤堂拿起识字课本，翻开时有个信封掉出来，拿起来看时封皮上是他的名字。信没有封口，里面也只有薄薄两张信纸，但字迹写得密，细看起来也不少字。  
“这是先生让你拿回来的？”他想大概是有什么学习上的事情，小孩子却摇摇头。  
看女儿做完今日功课回自己房间，孟鹤堂抖开信纸展平，字迹颇为潦草，用笔连贯，看得出来写时心情激动。一行行看下去，内容却没有半点与孩子学业有关的事，前面说的是自己跟他谈话时觉得他读书广博还兼有丹青功力，想来书法治印的本领皆有，真是埋没云云。翻到第二页时语气也变得更激烈，看到最后竟然是要私相邀约，字里行间都是周九良不算良配的意思。措辞怎么看都还是没成人学生样子。  
看完这封信他竟然忍不住笑起来，折好信重新塞回去压到一摞书底下，想起周九良再过四五天也该到家了，躲着先生倒也不是什么难事。

几天之后周九良到家，中午吃饭时孟鹤堂只看着他笑，下午觉出教书先生看自己的眼神稍微有点儿奇怪，心下只以为是不太熟悉，不得其解。  
回房后他才问起孟鹤堂，对方从桌上书堆底下抽出一个小信封递给他，示意他打开瞧瞧。  
周九良抽出信看，看得脸上表情一会儿一变，最后把两张纸拍在桌上：“什么时候的事儿？”  
“就两三天前吧，”孟鹤堂又看着他笑，“等你找个由头把他辞了，不要声张就好了。”  
“我才不在家几天，就有这样的事情。看他的意思我真是配不上你了。”他又好气又好笑地在孟鹤堂身边坐下，又假装出一副恼怒的样子，“你说说该怎么办？”  
“不是告诉你了么。”  
“我是说你怎么办，你不是应该要向我说点什么？”  
孟鹤堂想了一阵，开口道：“那你就……这半个月去书房睡。”  
周九良吃了一惊：“为什么？”  
“这是罚你。”  
“如何就要罚我？”周九良伸手去抓他的手，叫他轻巧地避开，“是你不占理儿，怎么又成了我的错？”  
“罚的就是你。”孟鹤堂用手里半开的折扇打了周九良前额一下，“你明明心里清楚得很，还要借着吃醋的名头来要些好处。”  
周九良继续朝前挪，孟鹤堂拿扇子顶住他胸口，只得停下，“你怎么就知道我不吃醋？我自己都闻见酸味儿了。”  
“我就是知道。”  
“那我因为什么不吃醋你不也知道么？就凭这点你不说奖我些什么，怎么也不该罚我不是？”周九良一把攥住扇子拨开，脸凑上孟鹤堂近侧，冲他眨眨眼睛。  
孟鹤堂这回却没话说，只能看着凑上来的人笑，他把扇子用劲儿抽回，遮住脸可没遮住笑声，手臂都带着扇面微微颤抖，周九良去按下他的手露出脸，干脆把折扇扔到一边儿去，头靠上孟鹤堂肩膀，“怎么不说话了？你说要罚就是不明白我，总得补偿回来，你说是不是？”  
“算你说得对就是。”孟鹤堂拍拍他的手。  
“这就完啦？”周九良又往那边挤了挤，接着就手不老实地往人身上摸，“我可想你想了这么些日子。”  
“不行，等到晚上。”他的手刚触到肩头还没摸实了衣料下的身体，就被孟鹤堂抓住，无论他再怎么说就是不肯让步，眼神里的坚决没有半点与他欲迎还拒的调笑意味，显然是真不同意再一次跟他白天里就缠绵床榻。  
周九良也只得点点头，收回手站起来整了整弄皱的衣裳，“晚上就晚上。”还不甘心似的补了一句说那晚上你可就得听我的。  
“好。”孟鹤堂也点头应允，看周九良出得门去，自己拿了一本书坐到游廊底下，刚翻开书页，想想又忍不住微笑。  
说到底这也不是什么大不了的事儿，以两人的默契自然也就不值一提，而妙处刚好在两人心知肚明却还要拿着这件事玩笑，他想周九良当然不会往心里去，可偏要借着这个来跟他闲扯，最后倒成了平常日子里的一点乐趣。尽管早就知晓对方心意，但有些话再度说出来，耳朵里听见对方心意总归还是不一样。  
连周九良略带抱怨的语气也浸了蜜糖的味儿。

晚间周九良看着却也不是如何急切，吃过饭回来又去看了一会儿两个孩子，小姑娘对暂时不上课这件事儿颇为开心，而儿子也正努力把话说得清楚，看起来差不多再过一阵就能跟姐姐一起学着念书了。  
进了自己卧房孟鹤堂脱了外衣坐到床边，周九良也跟过去，把床边桌上的灯稍稍挪近了些，灯焰晃动几下，在清澈透亮的灯罩里透出含了暖意的光。  
“怎么这会儿又不急了？”  
“既然进了这屋子，我还急什么。”周九良解开自己衣扣，抱着床上另一个人亲了又亲。从额头吻到眉角再到眼窝，顺着鼻梁亲到翘起的鼻尖，这才向下找到唇瓣含住，辗转一圈后亲到下巴温柔弧度，手指捏了几下耳垂再落到胸口，不着痕迹地解开扣子，伸手进去摸到想了快一月的身体，孟鹤堂身上还有点凉，他下意识便觉得要彻底暖热了才好，揉搓着胸口那一块直到发红，乳尖也坚硬地挺立起在指缝里凸显出形状。  
孟鹤堂被周九良推到床铺里面去，却没躺下背靠着床头，由着他解开自己全身衣裳，又被拉着手去摸他身下坚硬如铁的滚烫欲望。  
那只手隔着裤子轻轻点了几下就不肯再用力，周九良一腿撑着自己往前挪一挪，再度拉起孟鹤堂的手不放。  
“你不是不急的么？”  
周九良堆起笑容，“好哥哥，你就摸一摸行不行。”  
孟鹤堂张开腿让他离自己更近，解下他裤子从根部缓缓捋动，阳物兴奋吐出的液体把柱身弄得一片湿亮，在掌心里滑腻腻地帮他动作，手滑到底端去捏着鼓胀起来的囊袋，感觉出那一根在自己手里愈加饱满，忍不住搔了一下顶端的小口。  
做这些事的时候他垂下眼帘，周九良就忍不住想要去看清他的表情。而挑逗性器铃口这一下周九良险些没能忍住，赶紧让他住了手把人拉过来，抬起两腿手伸到秘处扩张，汁水毫不吝惜地打湿他手指，内壁也收缩着紧紧绞住，不在热潮期的人气味没有那样浓烈，只是随着穴口被慢慢打开，那一丝他无论身处何处都忘不了的甜蜜香气才阵阵涌动，在床榻间逐渐浓郁起来。  
他另一只手从孟鹤堂腿弯下伸过去继续抚摸，而孟鹤堂忍不住抬手描摹他的脸，尽管灯光并不够明亮，他还是能看清对方因为欲念开启露出一点洁白牙齿的唇瓣，眼中无限温柔的深情，不过此时那些柔和稳重都化作催情的动力，只叫他更想快一点占有身下的人。  
挺身完全进入的时候两个人不约而同地发出一声满足的叹息，周九良克制着自己缓进缓出，保证每一回都能磨蹭到穴道内壁的每一点褶皱，身下人抓着枕头，因为他刻意的碾磨时不时咬住下唇拉长嗯啊的吟哦。  
坚硬阳物在身体里动作，那一点酥麻不同平日的猛烈，而是慢慢扩散，这会儿孟鹤堂觉得自己整个腰都发麻，正如有时知道痒意却说不准到底是哪一点，怎么也搔不到痒处，身体里的东西却又更涨大几分，许是一月未见的缘故已经把穴肉撑得太满，酸软穴口的吮吸远远跟不上抽送的力度，弄得有些不上不下，可他也已经等了许久，忍不住想要更靠近一点，好触到内里更深处。  
过了一阵那股感觉更甚，从下腹到会阴没有一处不是快感的暗流涌动潮水反复冲刷，却不能更进一步，弄得他皱紧了眉头，脸上一层红晕色泽更深。  
“……想让我快些？”周九良小声问。  
“嗯……”  
周九良把身下人的腰抬高些，用力顶入深处，这一次势头太猛，孟鹤堂觉得浑身都被那股酸麻感制住了，快意猛地从那一点冲上头脑，他发出几声回应般的呻吟，随后张开嘴只能大口喘气，却还是跟着周九良的节奏沉沦。  
孟鹤堂发出的声音这一次他听来更悦耳。周九良晃动着身体进出，孟鹤堂浑身上下都被他的气息沾染，脸上也是毫不掩饰的情欲色气，简直没有一处不吸引他。下面的穴口小嘴一样吸吮伸缩着，越来越有高潮的前兆。  
“太深了……啊……疼……”孟鹤堂在他顶入最深处时挣扎着，两条腿挤压着他腰侧穴位，穴肉角力一样推挤阳物，倒引得他更加激动，咬牙抽动了几回便在孟鹤堂身体里射出来，而这之后身下人的高潮才到来，迟来却是激烈，里面被彻底打开一般涌出一波一波情液，他们的体液混合到一处，抽出时收不住地打湿了床铺。  
前后同时高潮消耗了孟鹤堂太多体力，周九良给他擦拭干净用被子裹住抱起到一边，去自己换了条新床单，折腾一圈回来，孟鹤堂脸上的红褪去大半，只有眼角还有一抹，睫毛也胶着，衬着湿润眼睛，显然还是带了情欲的模样。  
但那双眼睛给他的眼神却一如往常。  
“一定是因为你的眼睛。”他们躺下时周九良摸着孟鹤堂眼帘，在他耳边说。  
“什么？”他睁开双眼。  
“一定是你无论看谁，看什么都那么明亮温柔，才会叫旁人以为自己有机可得，想出些胡言乱语来。”  
孟鹤堂摸上周九良眉骨细细描摹，“可你知道我心里是谁就够了。”  
“嗯。”周九良握住那只手，放到自己心口。  
“咱们睡罢。”  
“好。”


End file.
